Human airway epithelial cells lining the conduction airways produce Clara Cell Secretory Protein (CCSP). This protein is an inhibitor of Phospholipase A2 and has other immunomodulatory properties. A human airway bronchial epithelial cell line has been found to express mRNA for CCSP and to produce and secrete CCSP. CCSP secretion and levels of steady-state CCSP mRNA were altered by treatment of these human airway epithelial cells with Interferon-gamma in a time- and dose-dependent fashion. One manuscript has been published and one is in press.